federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - June, 2376
This page chronicles posts #3735-3832 and spans the time of June 1st to June 30th of the year 2376. *CP - May, 2376 *CP - July, 2376 Earth Plots First Week NARYANNA U'ZOTTI makes it back to Earth in time to start her first semester of classes. One of her first classes is Medical Herbology where she runs into ALYN GARDNER. The two share an uncomfortable past as it was Alyn who handed her over to the Cardassians. They try to be civil but there are obvious tensions. Third Week Back at the Academy, ALYN GARDNER joins up to have her name published as a research assistent for Professor ANDRUS ELBRUNNE, a Betazoid Xenobiologist who has interest in Vulcan physiognomy. He seems unperturbed by her infamous past and wishes more was placed on academic value than rumours and gossip of who researches it. She is hired on his staff. Andorian Petty Officer, ERIB SHRAS is disgruntled because he has to take a Survival Training class as part of his studies. Finding it to be more of a waste of time, he is unable to be friendly to anyone. Professor ELBRUNNE assigns Shras and NARYANNA U'ZOTTI as leaders to pick out the first training mission the following week! Fourth Week After doing her part as a research assistant, ALYN GARDNER goes to ANDRUS ELBRUNNE with her findings. While in his office, she recognizes his son, Edward Elbrunne, as a boy she saw during her time in the Maquis. Professor El, confesses his son had been missing for some time. Later that day, ELBRUNNE meets a student of his, CAITLYN WENTZ while on his usual run around the Academy. Introducing JALA DARIN, a Trill member of the Unity Federalist Party, she approaches NARYANNA U'ZOTTI to enlist her into the party on the basis of Naryanna's stance on holographic rights. Naryanna shows some interest and volunteers to fill out a survey. She completes the survey, outlining several different inquiries about basic beliefs in the Federation. Returning the survey, NARYANNA is told by JALA that her beliefs are pretty strong with those of the UFP and considers joining. JESSICA-LYNN HARRIS decides to celebrate after long hours of studying for her doctoral thesis and goes to a local San Francsico bar. There she meets the Andorian ERIB SHRAS. The two flirt and share drinks/stories before they head off for a walk and part ways before the night ends. The morning after, JESSICA-LYNN goes off to collect more samples for her thesis and falls into the campus stream. JARRETT KNIGHT pulls her out. JL finds his choice of body art and piercing and interesting choice in this century. The two end up having coffee. Beginning her tutorial for Bio 101, JESSICA-LYNN finds out that the Andorian ERIB is in her class. There is an obvious amount of awkwardness between them, but she establishes that whatever was coming from their meeting wouldn't finish until he was not her student. ELIZABETH BENNETT meets the punk like JARRETT on her usual run. They share a conversation about music and she plays the guitar for him, showing off her talents, yet Jarrett finds something suspicious about her. After her run, she has lunch in the main student campus, sharing some quips about synthetic everything with ERIB SHRAS. Political activist JALA goes after ELIZABETH for volunteer work on Betazed, which Liz considers do to her step-mothers heritage. Cardassia Plots First Week CORAT DAMAR summons ERON BERN to his office in order to go over possible marriage candidates. They look over the list and come to two who would be politically and financially beneficial to the First Legate. Eron also confesses Ozara as his choice for his bride to be, which Damar finds amusing but supports his friend. ERON goes back to his home and discusses with OZARA BRIK what they are going to do with the Bajoran and decide that erasing her memories and giving her new ones is the only option so Brin can go home and that the Cardassian empire is protected. post #3756 Second Week Issues with the Bajoran, SOLIS BRIN are discussed between ERON BERN and OZARA BRIK. They come to the decision it is best for her and Cardassia if her memories are wiped clean and she is given new ones. Other concerns about DAYIN LETHO-EVEK are brought up and OZARA goes to meet with him, asking he boy a personal favour to stay away from the girl. BERN breaks the news to BRIN that she is being sent back any day and that all she has to do is get a medical check up. She is unaware of the procedure they will preform and excited to return home. On an OS transport, we discover that CADENCE DAINKEN (going by KATE) and TAHMOH ALMIN are headed to Cardassia and are now on a transport there. Arriving CADENCE is sneaking around the Bern residence to be caught by JAMES MUNROE. She explains she is there under the guise of working for the OS and needs to find the connection between Damar/Bern in regards to the Cortsept fungus she had been infected with. James allows her into the house, but also pulls a blackmail card in attempts to discover who Leslie's killer was. Later that evening, JAMES is caught sneaking back into the house after a night at a dance club. BERN is not pleased and is really disappointed with James and grounds him to running every morning as punishment. He asks about the boys black eye and he confesses about Kate, but hides she was in the house. James inquires about the fungus but Bern says nothing. BERN takes the opportunity the next morning to inform CYDJA BERN about his choice to marry Ozara. JAMES discovers the joy of Cardassian women at school when ULANI JASAD approaches him after class. She shares some of his anti-sentiments towards Bajorans and then they make out and in her eyes begin to date. Shortly after, JAMES is rushing home, only to be stopped by CADENCE. She gives him another necklace to send off to his father. Getting into more trouble, CADENCE breaks into CORAT DAMAR's house only to be captured by his sophisticated security methods. She gets some information about his involvement with the virus but is knocked out too quickly. She wakes up in an interrogation chamber after being processed. Cadence discloses she has documentation connecting Damar financially to those responsible for the dirty bomb against the Syndicate. Damar then explains that he is being set up by Gul Revoks men (the same who tried to assassinate Bern/Brik) and that it was those men who were financing the production of the virus. He lets her go as a way to clear his name quietly and have her take care of his enemies. He directs her to an industry known as the Trajik Corporation, the same company Kai Cevdek worked for. Third Week CADENCE DAINKEN wakes up on the ship she had arrived to the planet in, last remembering being in the interrogation rooms with Legate Damar. TAHMOH ALMIN explains she was rescued and his line of questioning leads her to believe he is suspicious of her activities. Needing time to do her own thing, CADENCE allows TAHMOH to leave her care and he does so, heading back to Deep Space Nine. After the interrogation ERON BERN is informed of Cadence and her virus. Suspicious himself, Bern confronts JAMES MUNROE about letting the women into the house and expresses his disappointment. Concerned that the children are being wrongly influenced, BERN steps up his plans and has OZARA BRIK move into the house. She arrives and moves in all her things and begins to settle in as a member of the Bern family. CADENCE gets into action and brings CORAT DAMAR is wanted man from Revok's people. Now he is found and may be taken in for the trying to assassinate Bern/Brik, Damar can focus on the viral issues. To repay Cadence, he schedules a departure to the Trajik Corporation to get her her cure. BERN has his first family meal with everyone there including OZARA, CYDJA BERN, and JAMES. It goes over well enough with the usual bickering and the decision Cydja will be placed in more afterschool sports activities to interact more and get fit. Fourth Week The big day has arrived as ERON BERN and OZARA BRIK get married in a small legal ceremony via a judge. CORAT DAMAR serves as a witness while others such as JAMES MUNROE, CYDJA BERN, and DURAS VENIK are there for support. Getting back home OZARA and ERON have a celebration as a married couple and then head over to teh Damar residence for a reception. Expecting something small, they get a full blown party thanks to DURAS. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Back on Bajor, TAHMOH ALMIN proceeds with his plans to assassinate LESLIE POL. After she drinks poisoned wine, Leslie finally dies (May 7, 2360 - June 2, 2376). TAHMOH's sponsor comes in and cleans up the crime scene to wipe away any evidence of the boys presents before they leave and her body is discovered. SHAWN MUNROE and QUESTA MUNROE are finally married (June 3rd, 2376). They have a reception at the Crow's Nest where several invited guests mingle and send their congratulations. One of the guests includes PATRICK RESSE who's spirit is dampened by the news of Leslie's death, but does not tell the groom. The next day REESE informs SHAWN via a letter written to him from Leslie's uncle. The Lt. Commander is shocked but determined to attend the funeral. Breaking the news to QUESTA, he is reassured he had done everything he could have. The Munroe household is saddened by the news, leaving CYDJA BERN to fend for herself. She communicates with ERON BERN via subspace and lets him know what is going on as well as confessing she is dating Dayin Letho. Bern holds back the news of his engagement to Ozara. The CTC program is quickly coming to a close as MATTHEW HUNTER and CORBAN MADDIX leave the station for their final task on a water planet. Odds seem unfair as Matt is not a good swimmer, where Maddix excels at it. They arrive and take to the sea in literal sea vessels to navigate. MATTHEW's boat capsizes and MADDIX is faced with the similar situation where his brother died several years before. He makes the choice to rescue his friend and not complete the race. Back on the USS Commonwealth, GWEN DELANE tells MADDIX that his friend is alright and recovering and that he was first in the CTC program. However, it doesn't mean he was promoted and has to wait for the ceremony on the station to know for sure. Back on the station, the ceremony takes place with all four candidates and MADDIX is finally promoted by DELANE to the rank of Captain. REESE celebrates with MADDIX in Quarks where the old friends exchange friendly banter. JAMES MUNROE runs into a new student on the station names LEAH MCCOY and the two seem to bond, though James is leaving soon and doesn't have the chance to make more friends. Reminded by a talk with Leah, JAMES goes to REESE and asks him to allow Leslie a cross in his cemetery holodeck program. MADDIX continues his celebrations, getting praise and thanks from DIANA MCCOY who turns down his advances. After a full night of celebrating, Corban goes to KATAL WOLFE and MARCUS WOLFE where he is informed he will be given the USS Fenrir as his post. Second Week SHAWN MUNROE is beginning to cope with the death of Leslie. He arrives back to his quarters sometime after the funeral and he and QUESTA MUNROE finally settle into the marriage groove. KATAL WOLFE and MARCUS WOLFE get their things moved into their new quarters on the station and begin to adjust with her position as Chief Engineer and Marcus for his personal research. KATAL makes it her duty to tell EBEN DORR he is now the acting Chief of Engineering for the Fenrir. After getting into the groove of things at work, KATAL gets a physical and goes back home to ask MARCUS about starting a family. She is no longer on injections and leaves it up to him to decide. SOLIS BRIN arrives to the station and speaks briefly with PATRICK REESE to negotiate for quarters, which she gets but has little money. BRIN goes to Quarks to get a job and QUARK hires her on as a waitress. Third Week Now working full time in Quarks, SOLIS BRIN is able to make more friends. On a break, she has a conversation with MARCUS WOLFE and he takes a minor interest in her story and agrees to help her research her family. Finally, the necklace sent by James arrives to the station. SHAWN MUNROE brings his find to NATALIA VORGEZ where the two discover there is a Cardassian translation of the Egyptian hieroglyphs. Cadence is to be picked up on Kron, June 23rd. MARCUS is able to give BRIN more information when she arrives at his quarters. He tells her that there was no record of her parents leaving Torga, nor did she have any other surviving relatives he had found. He suggests she also make time to see the Federation doctor. BRIN goes with him, pleased to have his friendship. MARCUS speaks with a Bajoran doctor, letting her know is suspicions. Evidence of abuse and pregnancy arise, but Marcus refrains from telling Brin for the moment. KATAL WOLFE is given a shock when she discovers her father, LORBADIN T'KASSUS has arrived to the station in order to investigate the problems with finding the Ankorians. He gets a kick out of harassing Katal and later MARCUS who arrives and promptly dismisses the Senator. Concerned for ZEVRIN K'PREL, he gives her the heads up, and she in her own way tells him she has reason to be worried. Especially since she is actively involved in ruining him financially. Fourth Week In the Crow's Nest, TAHMOH ALMIN works his evil wiles to get DIANA MCCOY into his bed. SHAWN MUNROE finishes his day at work, only to meet up with an old academy acquaintance named PAUL BROWN. It is revealed he was SARAH MUNROE'S previous boyfriend before she met Shawn and there was obvious tension between them. Paul and Shawn get into a physical altercation that lands Shawn into the infirmary with serious injuries. JULIAN BASHIR contacts QUESTA MUNROE with the news that her husband is in the infirmary. He had several injuries to be fixed and looked worse for wear, but would be fine. SHAWN was woken up and able to chat with Questa enough to reassure her, but he had to stay for observation before he could go back with her. While there, SHAWN once more sees CADENCE DAINKEN who has finally arrived to the station from the Fenrir. Now admitted into the infirmary she received better care. Catching up with their pasts, she questions him about his choices with Questa and he inquires about her struggles with the Syndicate. TAHMOH hears of CADENCE'S return and makes a visit. He is obvious smug about their position and they reach an understanding in regards to the secrets they know about each other. ZEVRIN K'PREL goes to MARLON NADIS with the news she may have to return home because of her lack of success with the Ankorian investigation. Not wishing to see her leave lends 100 bars of his money to be used as bribes. Back to his quarters, SHAWN MUNROE invites NATALIA VORGEZ and her son DYLAN to dinner. QUESTA and REBECCA MUNROE help prepare, yet when the dinner starts the age differences between Shawn and his wife becomes a topic of embarrassment due to Dylan's prying questions. USS Fenrir Plots Second Week CORBAN MADDIX is getting down to business as the new Captain of the USS Fenrir. His first meeting is with XCHL PAO informing it that it shall not be first officer, but take over the Ops position. His next duty is to pick a second officer, which CORBAN places his faith in J'PEL, explaining she is good at what she does but won't be as bothersome as second. Interviewing for more officers, CORBAN gets an applicant named CALLIE RAMIREZ who wishes to take the helm. Corban continues with his usual ways and agrees, but puts her on three months probation. Ezri who was previously at helm is sent to concentrate strictly on counseling. Finally, CORBAN approaches MATTHEW HUNTER and informs him he is to be the Fenrir's new first officer. MATT tries to make nice with PAO and socialize with him, only to realize it is rather odd and realizes why it and Maddix had their issues. Back at work, CORBAN interviews DYLAN MCCAIN who is currently on the station in the sciences and wishes to transfer under command of Bryce Wren. Maddix grants permission if Lt. Commander Munroe approves. Third Week Continuing his duties as Captain, CORBAN MADDIX approaches the former Jem'Hadar, TH'MATAKALAHN and inquires if he was still interested in Tactical on the bridge. He agrees to, but worries he may need guidance for a short time to get used to the idea. Maddix approves. Later, MADDIX is informed of the first mission and speaks to MATTHEW HUNTER about it. They are being sent to pick up Cadence in Cardassian space and devise a way of getting permission, settling for a supply run to the Kron moon. Minutes to departure, MATTHEW informs the Captain he has the perfect officer to fill in as Chief of Security and that his partner has ambitions of cooking in Ten Forward. Maddix approves plans on revamping the mess hall for a cooking station. Well on their way the new Security Chief arrives. PAUL GRAZIER introduces himself and is pleased to find out he has already been accepted and is moved into bigger quarters for family purposes. Fourth Week Going into Cardassian space, CORBAN MADDIX is able to sneak onto the moon Kron under the guise of delivering supplies. He finds CADENCE DAINKEN in the snow and close to death as her disease has advanced. Getting her to the shuttle, they depart Cardassian space. Back on the Fenrir, MADDIX is checked out for possible viral contamination by the newest nurse REAGAN SNOW. He flirts as usual but gets nowhere before he is free to go. Getting back intot he swing of things, MADDIX is busy at work. Taking a break in Ten Forward, he meets STEVE GRAZIER the new chef. Unaware that the man was in a gay partnership with the new security chief PAUL GRAZIER, Maddiz feels very uncomfortable. Paul later comes in and Maddix makes a quit exit. Upset with MATTHEW HUNTER he didn't mention the sexuality of his newest officers; MADDIX takes the opportunity to rant. Back in sickbay, the EMH and REAGAN discuss her decision to let Captain Maddix back into the general population of the ship. He is ordered back into quarantine for others tests to be run. Syndicate Plots First Week TAHMOH is reassigned another OS sponsor who happens to be CADENCE DAINKEN. We find out she has been infected with a disease after a dirty bob was exploded at a Syndicate meeting and they are headed to Cardassia to discover its origins. Tahmoh reveals more of his darker side and Cadence is told it was him who killed Leslie. UNUS Plots Fourth Week Another look into the inner workings of the Unus: The members ALAN,MIKAEL ISLANOVICH, DOCU have the usual discussions on the ship so we may get an idea of their everyday experiences. #06 June, 2376 2376 #06 2376 #06